Assassin's creed A new adventure
by phoenixfirered
Summary: <html><head></head>After Connor Kenway saves a young boy he trains the boy to become a assassin. On a mission to assassinate a target Antonio meets a girl and they become friends. I suck at summaries Eventual OC x OC</html>
1. Chapter 1

_**The first part of this chapter is in Connor's P.O.V**_

_**1782 Davenport Homestead**_

I woke up to a knock at the door and I slowly got up remembering what had happened to my people a few days prior. I opened the door to see Myriam standing there.

"What is the problem Myriam?"

"There're people Patriots shooting innocent people for no reason I wanted to help but there were to many Patriots."

"Let me handle this."

As soon as I made it to the area where the guards were at I heard a 5 year old start ranting in a different language.

"Lasciatemi andare e se non ti infili I tuoi moschetti vostri asini!" (Let me go and if you don't i'll shove your muskets up your asses!)

"Speak English or shut up you stupid kid."

After the guard yelled that I dropped down, shot 2 men and impaled the rest then I turned towards the kid "Are you ok, do you speak English?"

"Yes I am ok but the same cannot be said for my parents." he pointed towards two dead bodies

"Would you like to come with me?" I asked seeing his parents were dead and that he probably had no where to go.

"Yes sir but what is your name?"

"Connor what is your name?"

"Antonio"

**_5 years later_**

**_Antonio's POV_**

As I was walking around the house I saw a huge book and as I read it I kept seeing the words assassin's and Templars.

**_Sorry for the abrupt ending but it is the first chapter_**


	2. Chapter 2 meeting

**_1787 Davenport Homestead_**

**_Antonio's POV_**

As I read the book I sided with the assassins more than the Templars and that's when I wanted to become an assassin so as soon as Connor woke up I asked him "Connor can I become an assassin?"

"Yes training begins in an hour."

**_3 years later_**

"Help please help."

"There see those Templars holding that girl captive use the skills I have taught you to take care of them."

I jumped down and slit a man's throat stealthily and killed then dragged guards into hay. I unlocked the prison door and saw the most beautiful person I had ever seen, when she got out she said "Did you save me because if you did I need to thank you."

"Yes I did and my name is Antonio de Marco a pleasure to meet you."

"My name is Autumn Starr"

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl" I managed to make her blush

"Thanks for the compliment and saving me"

"Do you live nearby I can walk you home."

"Thank you at least there's one gentleman in this godforsaken town"

Once we made it to her house she turned to me and said "Can we be friends?"

"sure"


	3. Character profile

_**Antonio**_

_**Age 16-26 for most of the story **_

_**height 6 foot 7**_

_**brown hair and brown eyes**_

_**Autumn**_

_**same age as Antonio **_

_**5 foot 9**_

_**black hair and hazel eyes**_


	4. Chapter 4 the realization

_**Boston 4 years later**_

"Hello Mrs. Starr is Autumn home?"

"Are you a suitor?"

"Um... Sure." I replied The mother pointed up the stairs I opened Autumn's door and she yelled at me "Go away I don't want to see you."

"Fine I'll leave if you want."

she spun around quickly and tackled me in a hug "I was so worried about you when you left the colonies and as you can tell my parents want me to find a suitor and I only love one person and that is..."

"who?"

"I'll tell you later I'm going to the market for a while."

I wanted to make sure she was safe so I tailed her but then a man walked up to her and said "Hello Autumn I was just going to see you." from what I could tell his voice was filled with lust.

"Go away I don't love you."

"I will have you either way."

He dragged her to an alley and that's when I sprang into action and pushed him against the wall and pulled out my pistol and said "You should respect people's decisions and try not to be a cazzo stranzo." (Fucking asshole) then I threw him out of the alley. I walked over to Autumn and asked "Are you ok?"

"A bit shaken up but I'm fine also how did you know what he was doing?"

"I followed you to ensure your safety and you never answered my question from earlier"

"Fine I'll answer your question I love... You I understand if you don't feel the same."

" I feel the same I've loved you for a long time."

"Well I better head home."

"Wait would you like to come back with me to the homestead?"

"Sure I just have to tell my parents."

_**yay for abrupt ending**_


End file.
